phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Read the full summary... Winter Vacation A Snowy Neighborhood.jpg|There are two wondrous weeks for Snow Town.jpg|our winter vacation Snow City.jpg|Before New Years and school comes to end it Snow Street.jpg|So the holiday challenge for Covered in Snow.jpg|So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations is Winter Tree.jpg|finding a good way to spend it It's a Snow Day.jpg|''Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set!'' Bed Bobsleds.jpg|''Let's do this thing.'' Giant Ski Jump.jpg|Like maybe Danville Covered in Snow.jpg|Turning our beds into dual toboggans Off the Ramp.jpg|And sliding down a ski jump Snowy Day in Danville.jpg|tower Carrot Nose.jpg|Building a snowman the size of Giant Snowman.jpg|Colossus Showering a Yeti.jpg|Or giving a Yeti a shower! Falalalala.jpg|Fa, la, la, la! Snow Catapults.jpg|Staging a snowball fight with giant catapults Catapult Angels.jpg|And snow angels that Flying Snow Angel.jpg|really fly! Trapped in Snow.jpg Snow Angel Splat.jpg| Rocking Carols.jpg|Rocking a Christmas carol Wrapping Presents.jpg|Wrapping a present Shoveling Snow.jpg|Or just shoveling snow off the drive! It's Not Always Fun.jpg|Well, they can't all be fun. Christmas with a Yeti.jpg|As you Caroling.jpg|can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do Gift for Mom.jpg|before school starts Christmas Donations.jpg|next year Winter Trouble.jpg|So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna Guitar Solo.jpg|spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Cheer 1.jpg|So stick with us Christmas Cheer 2.jpg|'Cause Phineas and Ferb Christmas Cheer 3.jpg|are gonna Christmas Cheer 4.jpg|spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Vacation Title Card.jpg|''Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!'' Delayed Trip and Bed Toboggans File:Dual toboggans sliding down the street.jpg DualTobaganRide.png|"I see why dogs enjoy this sensation." delayed__.JPG|"Delayed? Why do you mean delayed?" File:Phineas'Dream.png|Making the most of one day. Gross Blueprints.PNG Call in the Troops.PNG Ferb Wondering Where Perry Is.PNG O.W.C.A. Holiday Party Perry and a Snowman.PNG The Hat's Magic.PNG File:WinterTime'sFun.png|"Wintertime's fun! Follow me!" Winter Time's Fun.PNG OWCA christmas pano.jpg File:Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg|Carl giving Agent P his gift. Perry's Secret Santa Gift.PNG Eyes On the Screen.PNG Stop Filming Your Butt.PNG Christmas Party.PNG Faking Jeremy's Present File:A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. What Does He Want? Front - What Does He Want.JPG Candace trying to think - What Does He Want.JPG WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg Candace Present Roulette.jpg|I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess Oh Dear - What Does He Want.JPG Stacy and Jenny ask what he wants.JPG Waving hands in the air -What does he want.JPG WhatDoesHeWant3.jpg Stacy and Jenny point - What Does he Want.JPG Rest Stop for Santa Santa's Rest Stop.PNG The Naughty-inator File:Perry scares Doof.jpg|Perry crashes in on Doofenshmirtz. A Partridge on a Perry.jpg File:Tied up in Christmas lights.jpg|"And a partridge on a Perry (the platypus!)." File:TheNaughty-inator.png|"Behold, the Naughty-inator!" Glowing Doof.PNG I Really Don't Hate Christmas Valentine's is torture.jpg My birthday is a mess.jpg New Year's is a lot of noise.jpg Arbor Day's a pest.jpg Halloween's a horror - 1.jpg Halloween's a horror - 2.jpg But I guess I must confess.jpg That I really don't hate Christmas.jpg Flag Day is infernal.jpg April Fool's is just a bore.jpg Mardi Gras's a waste.jpg Unless you own a candy store.jpg On the Fence.PNG File:I Really Don't Hate Christmas.jpg|"But I really don't hate Christmas!" File:What's wrong with me.jpg|"What's wrong with me?" File:IReallyDon'tHateChristmas.png|"I have an intense, burning indifference." That Christmas Feeling Directing the Mission.PNG Wrapping the Tree.PNG Spinning Around the Tree.PNG File:JeremyAndSuzyChristmasTime.png|Jeremy and Suzy coming outside to decorate their house. Ribbon.PNG File:FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png|Spider-Ferb in action. Giant Snowman File:Christmas train.png File:IsabellaInJet.png Shining Star.PNG File:PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png File:The Christmas Feeling.jpg|"And make that Christmas feeling grow." File:Christmas in Danville.jpg Visiting Jeremy File:Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. File:ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png Activating the Naughty-inator File:WeWon'tGoUntilWeGetSome.png|"Are you threatening me?" File:You'reFelizNaviDeadToMe.png|"You're Feliz Navi dead to me!" File:Blay'n and Clewn't check the list.png Christmaself1.jpg Christmaself2.jpg Christmaself3.jpg Christmaself4.jpg Deemed Naughty File:JeremyAndHisLetterToSanta.png|Jeremy has written his letter to Santa. File:Santa_thinks_we're_naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" File:NaughtyNonsense.png|"Now that's just nonsense!" Was this a dream? File:ScoldingPhineas.png File:It'sAllMyFault.png|"Could this be true?" File:ItWasAllADream.png File:OrNot.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong.png Where Did We Go Wrong? File:How could we be naughty.jpg File:WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png|"How could we be naughty, when I thought we were so nice?" Where Did We Go Wrong 10.PNG|Isabella wondering what they did wrong. File:WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong6.png Racking My Brain Here.PNG|"I'm rackin' my brain here" I Really Thought We Were Good.PNG|I really thought we were nice Pleading to Santa.PNG|Pleading to Santa Begging Santa To Recheck.PNG|Begging Santa to recheck his list File:WhereDidWeGoWrong7.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong9.png Not Giving Up Phineas Not Giving Up.png|Phineas is not willing to accept the fact that Danville is naughty Isabella Questioning Phineas.PNG|Isabella wonders how they are gonna tell Santa Danville for Niceness File:INotGivingUp.png|"No. Y-you know what? I-I can't accept this!" File:Danville For Niceness 1.png|Danville for Niceness Or: Santa, What Gives? Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg File:Danville For Niceness 2.png Phineas&Isabella-singing.jpg Baljeet Singing.PNG File:Danville For Niceness 3.png Danville For Niceness 2.PNG|Danville singing File:Danville For Niceness 4.png|Danville is very nice. Elf's Screen.PNG|Santa's elves see Danville's song Sending Away the Carolers Carolers.PNG|Carolers File:Heinz found the Figgy Pudding.jpg|Low, and behold I did have some figgy pudding Figgy Pudding.PNG Meeting Santa's Elves and returning Niceness Wrapping Up.PNG|Wrapping up Cleaning Up.PNG|Cleaning Up File:PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png|"'Allo, 'allo!" I'd Say Pretty Good.PNG|"I'd say pretty good" Santa's Not Coming Mistake..PNG|Fixing the mishap File:Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." File:Blay'n and Clewn't discuss the readings.png File:Nice except for Buford.jpg|"Everybody nice... except you. Sorry." File:NoActOfKindness.png|"I'll never get to my one act of kindness?!" File:Boo, no Christmas.png|"I'm with you guys." File:Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png "We're gonna save Christmas!" File:PhineasAtXmas.jpg|"We're gonna save Christmas!" Bringing Back the Christmas Feeling File:Christmas is coming.png|"Christmas is coming!" File:ToBeThoughtOfAsNiceByHisFriends.png Danville's Lights.PNG|Thank you Santa Claus It's beautiful.jpg Christmas is Starting Now File:FerbsFiresPresentCannon.png File:PhineasPilotsSled.png File:Baljeet loads the presents.png File:Dancing on the sleigh.jpg File:Buford jingling bell.png File:IsabellaWrapsPresents.png Wrapped Clewn't.PNG|Isabella accidentally wraps Clewn't File:Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png Wendy Stinglehopper Isabella Checking Her Watch.PNG|Isabella checks her watch File:Baljeet and Wendy.png|"Hello Wendy. Did anyone order a really big hat?" File:WendyStinglehopper.png|*gasp* "My hat! Oh, how can I ever thank you?" File:WendyKissesBaljeet.png|Kiss under a mistletoe. File:Baljeet blushes.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 1.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 2.png File:Later.png|"Later!" Doofenshmirtz Hates Christmas File:A partridge on an evil scientist.png|"And a partridge on an evil scientist." Santa Appears File:Christmas accomplished.png File:SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. Sal Tuscany is Santa Clause Sal Tuscany is Santa Claus.jpg Sal Tuscany is Santa Claus.png Jeremy and Candace exchange gifts File:Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. File:Jeremy'sGiftFromCandace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. File:MerryChristmasCanderemy.png|Candace and Jeremy embracing. Phineas's Wish File:MerryChristmasPhineas.png Santa Leaves What did Ferb wish for.JPG World Peace.PNG|World Peace! Farb points to the right spot.JPG File:LocalBoyGetsHarmonica.png Thank You Santa File:Christmas morning.png File:Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png File:SomeoneWasPerry.png P&F's gifts.JPG Candace gets two new pairs of her summer clothes.png Candace having opened her present.png Candace hugs her two new pairs of summer clothes.png File:Linda'sGift.png File:Ferb And Jeremy Rocking Out.jpg|Ferb and Jeremy with their musical presents. File:Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg File:Buford and Baljeet's gift.png File:Irving'sGift.png File:It'sAVase.png|Perry with his gift from Doofenshmirtz. File:Monogram'sGift.png|Monogram's gift from Carl. File:Carl's gift.png|Carl's gift from Monogram. File:Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png|Phineas and Ferb making snow angels. Snow Angels.PNG|Isabella making snowangels Post Credits Scene File:OnSecondThoughtDon'tFollowMe.png|"On second thought, don't follow me!" Panoramic Images SANTA_CLAUS_CLUB.png|Clubhouse for Santa Claus To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!